


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Beetlefancy, veiled_tigerlily



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlefancy/pseuds/Beetlefancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiled_tigerlily/pseuds/veiled_tigerlily
Summary: After 2 years, Lacy has returned to NY and Leonardo needs to know why.Feelings that come back are feelings that never left.This is an RP originally posted on Tumblr between @silentbutdeadlyboyscout (@blades-of-justice) and @veiled-tigerlily





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

The heart wants what it wants. {Closed RP with @veiled-tigerlily }

Two long years… two years ago today. Leo marked the small blue forget-me-not watermark on his bedside calendar before tucking it safely into its proper drawer.

This week was shaping up to a particularly hard one. He hadn’t realized how much he was still affected by her absence, but he was, and deeply so. He still thought about her everyday, still obsessively marked off the days of the calendar to honor her spirit and the void she left in his heart. 

Lacy was the love of Leo’s life, meeting her when he was in his early twenties; a chance encounter after a foot heist gone horribly wrong. A senseless crime that left her vulnerable and alone and trying to find her way in a new world she hadn’t even known existed. And then there was Leo, so different and she readily accepted that, had it not been for her tragic loss perhaps he would not have found his ordained soulmate.

But it would seem the world worked in cruel ways and their love for each other, while deep, visceral, and all consuming was not meant to be. A question of safety, hers and his found the two making the hardest decision they ever thought they’d have to. 

After 3 long years of blissful love and playful romance the two decided the safest thing for both of them was too separate. It was mostly Lacy who feared her inability to control her urges or the beast within. So it was she who left, not just left Leo but the city too. Two years ago today.

The stab of pain in his chest seemed to refuse to diminish over all this time, her thought by now he could move on forget the hurt he’s been carrying around like a lead weight. But it, like the woman he longed for, was also stubborn and unyielding.

He hadn’t been paying much attention when he walked out of his room, deep in thought. The few times his situational awareness slipped was here at home. But finally a gruff clearing of his brother’s throat brought his eyes to meet the two brightly banded ninjas and it was then he noticed the pale color and somber expressions on their face.

“What is it, guys? What happened….. is it Donnie is he okay?” Leo voice taking on urgency.

“No Leo!” Mikey held his hand up reassuring the oldest brother their genius was fine.

Mikey looked at Raph and they shared a silent conversation through furrowed brows.

“What is it?” Leo practically demanded.

It was Raph who delivered the news, “she’s back, Leo. We saw her… it’s definitely her.”

Leo needed no explanation of who “she” was. His heart tightened it in his chest.

“Where!?!” This time it was a demand.

@veiled-tigerlily  
It would have been easy to remain lost, moving back to a city of over 8 million. But she moved back to be found.

Her life’s compass had no direction since she had left him, the needle always spinning wildly no matter where she chose to try and settle in the past two years. Her mind may have believed it was the right thing to do to stay away, but her heart was telling her the separation had fulfilled its purpose and it was time to come home.

She never anticipated the sudden loss, never expected the wolf within to awaken because of it, and never dreamed to find a love like his through it all. There had been no falling in love with him, no falling by any means, it was more of a gentle slip, like easing yourself into a warm bath or wrapping yourself in a blanket fresh from the dryer. It was gradual, meticulous, much like his technique with the calligrapher’s brush on her bare skin one night after she had lamented over the fact that any tattoos she ever chose to get would eventually fade due to her regeneration abilities.

The silky bristles slid over his chosen canvas, 13 strokes of blue paint over the gentle curve of her left hip.

愛

“What is that?”

The boyish grin appeared, the rare one he seemed to save just for her. “It’s you.”

“I don’t need to be branded with my own name, I know who I am,” she laughed in amusement. “And it’ll come off anyway.”

The brush was set aside as he dipped his head and murmured against her skin. “I’ll replace it. Again…and again….and again…until it takes…and it’s with you forever…” 

His thoughts interrupted by smooth kisses at her thigh, the playfulness in the air evolving into something more seductive, the kanji becoming nothing more than a messy smear by the time they were done. It wasn’t until the next morning, alone in her bed after he had snuck out at first light, that something caused her to Google what he had painted and her breath caught at the realisation. No, she had misunderstood at first, thinking his reply of “It’s you” meant her name. Leo had painted her with “love”.

Lacy swallowed at the lump in her throat, the one that always stubbornly appeared whenever she recalled the sweet memory, and busied herself by watching the pedestrian traffic down below. Her perch on the rooftop had been carefully chosen and she faithfully returned night after night since returning to the city a week ago. Did he ever pass by on his nightly patrols or would he avoid this place completely, too burdened with memories? Would he even choose to stop? Was he on a rooftop somewhere across the city….with someone else?

Her brain clung to that last thought, stomach twisting as she willed the negativity away. If he was with someone then he must be happy, what right did she have to wish otherwise? 

She pulled her legs underneath her, preparing to stand and call it a night when her keen senses picked up on the scent of sandalwood and mint carried on the breeze. Her heart slipped in rhythm but she steeled herself, turning her head slightly over her shoulder to see the familiar outline approaching in her peripheral vision.

Lips curled into a small smile, her focus still not directly on him, her voice warm and laced with timidness as she greeted the figure.

“Hey, Boss….”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
“that’s a new one. Think you teach Raph that trick?” He joked at the nick name she threw at him. 

As his form slipped from the shadows, completing the silhouette with corporal girth he stopped just short of the abyss from which he emerged and several long paces from the woman his eyes were fixed on.

“you’re back… When?” Leo’s voice was solid and confident, his face the practiced mask of indifference. He crossed his thick arms over this broad chest and waited for Lacy to look at him completely.

Though his words and posture would give the outward appearance of being void of emotion; his voice, while not lacking in conviction, still resonated his fondness for the dark haired beauty. He was not mad at her that she left. He was mad at himself for agreeing to it.

Though he’d regretted every second of the 2 years she was gone, he was not sure why she returned and couldn’t open himself up to be vulnerable. But even still, his heart hammerd in his chest and he took slow methodical breaths as he faced her. And waited to see what she had to say. 

@veiled-tigerlily  
The distance between them for the past 2 years had been agony, but the empty space between them now was absolute torture. Those walls she had methodically chipped away at had been partially rebuilt, that much she saw in his guarded approach. This felt wrong, so wrong. Where comfort and security had lived, hesitation and uncertainty now resided and she couldn’t blame him. She felt it too, not knowing where or even if she fit into his life anymore.

“A little over a week,” she replied to his question, pivoting on her bottom as she swung her legs back over the ledge they had been dangling from and faced him full-on.

Her heart squeezed at the sight of him, every cell in her body being drawn to him like a magnet. Could he see the subtle flex of her jaw, the way her fingers curled against the cool concrete on which she sat as she tried desperately to quell those urges?

Her gaze dropped momentarily, a split second to gather herself and mask the pain in her eyes. She stood and nervously twisted her fingers before recognizing her own tell and shoving her hands into her pockets. She took a couple of cautious steps forward and met his gaze again, gaining a bit of confidence when she detected the warmth in his icy eyes.

“I was hoping you’d come, Leo,” she confessed, his name on her lips feeling foreign yet familiar and it wasn’t until that moment did she realize she hadn’t spoken it aloud since she had left. Whispered, yes, in moments where memories had made her weep, moments of solitude where she would crave his touch, his taste. Moments when she would seek his strength and his comfort after a draining transformation, her energy sapped from trying not to kill anyone.

She paused, unsure of what else to say but also unable to speak around the lump that was again forming in her throat. So instead, she allowed herself to feel her way through the pause in conversation between them, and she forced herself to wait.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Her silhouette against the city lights as she stood, was so comforting and familiar; it was also carrying the emotional velocity of a ton of bricks. It was so surreal and so …. Something. She had changed. This much he could tell. There was a confidence about her, he could see it even now, in this moment.

“Lacy, I..” he started, but froze. Here waited, hoped, dreamed that he would see the day that he would say her name again. And here it was, and it was not what he’d prepared for, his heart felt like it physically cracked.

“a week? Why didn’t you call? I had to find out from Mikey and Raph… Raph of all people.

"if you hoped I would come you should have asked me yourself.” His voice now stern. Finally the web of emotions in him spinning free and breaking the surface, oozing over his features. The fear, the pain, the love and heartbreak everything behind the walls he tried to rebuild.

He stood still, arms remaining crossed as he watched her for a reaction. Yes, he was mad. He was hurt, he was angry… But goddamn his treacherous heart, he was in love. There was no going back from that connection they had and there was no getting over her. His soul was hers and the very fabric of reality knit them together.

Unable to stop himself he stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly, “why, why didn’t you say anything, WHY LACY! WHY NOW. Why ARE you here? Say it, say it right now!” His voice harsh and demanding but it was anything but cold.

@veiled-tigerlily  
His visceral reaction and severe tone should have frightened her, his grip on her shoulders almost bruising. But she still knew him, still recognized the vulnerability in his eyes; she remembered that same look the night they went their separate ways and to see that pain repeated, again because of her, drove a spear of pure anguish straight through to her soul.

Despite this, his reaction still managed to surprise her and she remained in his grip, dark eyes wide, lips parted as she struggled to find her answer.

"I….Leo, I’m sorry,” she finally managed, her voice weak and tight, gently removing herself from his grip, confused about her need for space when all she wanted was to be cocooned in his embrace. She turned toward the ledge again to gather her thoughts, the thin crowd below completely oblivious to the drama unfolding above them. Her arms folded across her torso in an act of self-comfort as if to protect her from the storm of emotion stirring within.

“I’ve failed to control her, Leo,” she began, voice trembling as she referred to the beast within. “I learned I can’t control her. But I learned that I have to live with her in me, she’s a part or me now, a part of who I am. And once I figured that out, once I accepted that, I had to deal with the real monster…the fear, the insecurity that came between us. That was the real beast I had to battle.”

Lacy turned, her dark eyes moist with unshed tears and she inwardly cursed herself for the flush of warmth over her neck and cheeks as it always did when emotions got the best of her.

“I failed you, Leo,” she confessed, her voice tightening as she forced herself to continue. “I wasn’t strong without you. The longer I stayed away the more I realized I didn’t know why I needed to leave in the first place and nothing made sense anymore.”

She brushed the tears from her cheeks with delicate fingers, irritated that they dared to fall before she got to finish.

“I just needed to see you again, to make sure you’re alright….to say I’m sorry I left…”

The fear sitting like a rock in the pit of her belly travelled upwards to her throat and she found herself unable to continue, to verbalize that ultimately she had come back for him.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Lacy’s confession stung, it bit into his soul like a vice. She had failed him? No he had failed Them by not being strong enough to demand she stay. But to hear what she must have gone through, alone in this harsh world, even more unkind to nonhuman hybrids.. he at least has his brothers, his father, April and Casey. She was alienated dealing with a terrifying new state of life.

He was never human, never knew the pain of having to leave that world behind and enter a realm of solitude and fear… he was hatched into that, it’s all he ever knew. But this was new for her and he let her just go, off to an unknown destination alone and unprepared.

The pain that roiled in gut finally broke free and released the full fury of his fear and anger. His eyes locked with hers, the icy blue orbs almost aglow with the rage brewing just beneath the surface. 

Leo was always the collected leader, never let his tells pass to the surface. Never lost control in high stress situations, even in the face of lovers past. But there was something about Lacy that he could not explain, something that consumed him, made him give into the uncertainties and raw emotions he kept hidden from the world. It was with her he found himself more like Raph than he’d ever like to admit.  It was a struggle within himself to let the feeling out. He had to break past his own walls, and that unbridled rage was the only thing strong enough to overcome his iron will.

With a snap of movement he was on her, hands digging into her shoulders once more, this time his lips crashing into hers. His kiss was bruising, molten, deadly… it was full of the past two years of agonizing heart break. He refused to let her go, refused to let even an inch separate them. His hard plastron crushing into her firm breasts as he deepened the kiss. 

His tongue slipped from between his lips and angrily demanded entrance through hers. The scent of her skin was exactly as he remembered and his body shook momentarily as moisture painted Lacy’s cheeks. His tears fell of their own volition and his hands moved from her shoulders to cradle her head. The moonlight bathing them in a solitude moment, serenaded only by the murmur of the oblivious foot traffic below.

@veiled-tigerlily  
All of the pain, the confusion, the rage, all of it conveyed in his fiery kiss. She felt it spilling over, his chaos mingling with her own flurry of regret and heartbreak. 

His actions ripped a choked sob from her throat, muffled against his firm lips as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. They had shared kisses of passion, of tenderness, playfulness and even the mundane. This kiss was in a category of its own. It set alight the embers that had continued to burn despite the separation, it reaffirmed that neither had given up hope, it began the process of healing two very broken souls.

She tasted the familiar ruggedness of his strength, his unyielding intensity rendering her breathless within seconds. Her fingers clawed at his biceps, desperately seeking the balance she had been missing which she now realized only he could provide.

Her breath hitched, a fresh set of tears rolling over her cheeks as she pulled away slightly to catch her breath but still clung to him. The evidence of his overwhelming emotions in wet streaks over the scales of his cheeks caused a surge of warmth through her veins, his raw vulnerability catching her off guard. She cooed quietly, eyes searching his as she tenderly cradled his face to smear the streaks with her thumbs.

As words were of no use yet again, this time she instigated a kiss of her own full of meaning and promise. A promise that her years of fruitless searching and wandering were over, a promise that she would stay.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
The kiss delivered in return melted the iciness behind the leader’s blue eyes. A fevered and urgent need taking it’s place. His hands slid from her skull to her mid and low back and he jerked her even closer causing a break in her initiated kiss, his hot breath ghosting over her lips, the remnants of green tea and that shot of sake before he left rolling over her.

“me too..” he whispered. “Me too.”

Without wasting a moment he whirled her around away from the ledge and swept her feet from under her, a move usually only saved for his brothers or adversary, because of it’s brutally concussive blow to the body on impact. But he knew Lacy’s frame, while tiny was still probably stronger than his.

Landing on top of her with a growl he dove for her lips, nipping and devouring the plush pillows of flesh. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. “Never again my Tigerlily.” He firmly stated using the nickname only he ever called her. It was significant to him because he called her that the first time he saw her catch a blade midair and return fire with effortless grace.

Now he straddled that power and it felt right, it felt powerful, it felt like home.

Physical responses filled the gaps in their disjointed conversation, Leo’s confirmation effectively wiping out the last shred of doubt she had over whether or not he would still harbor feelings for her. She gasped when she hit the ground, Leo’s eager mouth swallowing the last of it as her back hit the cold concrete, his solid weight above her serving as the anchor she desperately needed.

His efforts coaxed a soft mewl from her throat, the use of her cherished nickname only serving to feed the beast beginning to stir within. A diffuse warmth spread through her body, her dark eyes shimmering with flickers of amber as she tested his grip on her wrists, the blatant display of dominance gaining the wolf’s attention. She was not ready to submit just yet.

The muscles in her arms twitched as the warmth intensified there, a quick twist breaking his hold. Her hand clamped behind his elbow, the other now secured around his wrist and with the lift of her hips she swiftly turned the tables, a short snarl bursting forth as Leo now found himself on his back, Lacy straddling his hips. She planted her feet to steady them, his shell against the flat concrete leaving him unbalanced.

Slowly and deliberately, she lowered herself to bring her face close to his, the air electric with unreleased sexual tension between them. She panted softly against his mouth, allowing the ghost of a smile to curl her lips.

“4-C,” she breathed, forcing herself away to move toward the stairwell door. “2 floors down, 3rd window to your right.”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
The smile that spread across the large reptile’s face was at the very least dangerous. No sooner that his conquest had reached the roof access door, Leo was over the side of the building ledge, patting a small tabby on the head as he flipped out of sight. The sight of the said location was dark. She wasn’t yet there. Prying the window open with a small kit he removed from his belt, he slid his large frame soundlessly into the apartment just as the lock turned and the hallway light dimly illuminated the dark space.

As the owner’s thin hand reached in for the light switch he grabbed her, eliciting a wild giggle from the dark haired beauty.

“took you long enough.” He teased, shoving her against the wall and picking up where he left off. One hand flat of the drywall next to Lacy’s head, his thick leg pushing the door shut.

He moved her along the dark wall; presumably pictures, art, what have you, crashing to the ground and he slid her body with vigour while he blindly felt for a door knob. Finally making contact with what he was looking for he turned and opened the door only to hear the loud laugher burst from Lacy’s mouth as they fell into the bathroom. 

“not exactly what I was going for…” Leo said in a slightly teasing voice, looking down at Lacy’s sprawled body in the window filtered glow cast by the city, “but it’ll do.” His dangerously wanton smile returning to his face.

@veiled-tigerlily  
Oh, that smile. It seemed to light him up from the inside out, and she was the lucky girl bathing in its glow. Speaking of bathing, her amused gaze took in their current surroundings as she delivered a playfully sharp shove to his solid shoulder, her small frame wiggling out from underneath him.

“I should be insulted with your efforts to seduce me in a washroom of all places after not seeing me for two years,” she quipped dryly, gracefully stepping over his bulky mass as she made her way out. “And you’ve ruined the pictures I had on the wall.”

She turned and began to step backwards, holding his gaze as he began to right himself. Slender fingers popped one button, then two, creating just enough of a gap in her blouse to reveal a little more skin and the dark blue lace of her bra. 

“I was kinda hoping you’d be ruining me first.”

How she had missed baiting him, missed the way he would look at her like a starved man. It was as if they’d never been apart, and yet her body was fully aware that his affections had been lacking.

A smile curled her lips as he rose and practically stalked her like prey. She led him through the darkness of her modest apartment, boxes still unpacked, her life still disorganized. The space was still quite bare, symbolic of her state of mind upon returning home. But now, with him, she hoped to rebuild and fill the new apartment with sweet memories.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Her teasing was a familiar dance, one that spoke to his body like nothing else. The distance of time between them seemed like a blur now, the heartache, the loneliness, the pure agony of her absence all a wash. 

He used to tell her stories of how he thought there souls were woven together in an ancient ritual on the banks of the Nile. Two lovers promise to find each other through time and space. Now that felt more true than ever. the closer he got the more buttons she loosed and he too began shedding his armor, katanas, and belts until she was flush against what he assumed was her bedroom door and his bare plastron pushed into her supple breasts.

“you may be the beauty and the beast, but I’m the ninja.” He whispered before throwing the door open and catching her mere inches from the ground. His silly one liners were always in need of work, but his actions were a well oiled machine.

Lifting her in the dark of the room, the blue light bathing her creamy flesh, he carried her to her bed; a smile of appreciation at the unmade appearance. Always his lovely Lacy. 

He tossed her onto the matress and climbed on top of her, the hard member in his pants straining at it’s seams and he began placing rough kisses on her neck; legs straddling her in the guard.

@veiled-tigerlily  
Lacy’s unladylike yelp of laughter rang through the apartment, reflexes causing her to cringe as the door fell away. Many times on her own her balance had been thrown with no safety net in sight, but as Leo caught her securely, another piece of her heart was once again surrendered to the warrior for his safe keeping.

Enveloped by his form on the bed, his lips demanding over her soft flesh, Lacy allowed her eyes to close and just feel. Leaning into his kisses she lost herself to the reality that had not too long ago been a longing, a memory, a dream in the midst of the nightmare she had brought upon herself.

As her blouse was peeled away, her gaze roamed over the shoulder muscles that rolled beneath her lover’s scales, noticing a couple of new scars. Her own canvas was unblemished and unmarked due to her regeneration abilities, but her heart and soul bore scars of experiences that she wanted to leave behind.

“Make me forget,” she pleaded softly. “Make me forget what it was like without you.”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Her voice was so reverent and true in her request. The pain that racked him bleeding from his veins with every second spent with her, his strength returning to his soul. Making her forget, making himself forget was something he wanted more than anything. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind they would have to talk about this, a logical conversation, that was his typical mo. But when it came to her he was a different kind of man, he acknowledged and accepted this simple truth and gave in to the moment they were in as well.

“you’ll never get away from me again.” He placed a kiss on her collar bone.

“this isn’t over.” A kiss to her neck.

“it’s never going to be over.” A possessive kiss to her lips. 

His hands moved up her smooth skin, her pale flesh almost blue in the dim moonlight leaking through the curtains. He slid his feet backwards, until they were behind him and he was prone over her smaller form. Dropping his pelvis he let the thick and demandingly hard member straining there press into her softer body.

His tongue slipped out of his lips into her mouth and found her warm appendage, swirling lightly around it before sucking slightly. He withdrew his tongue and pulled from the kiss taking her bottom lip in his teeth and letting slip free with a wet snap.

“you’re not going to remember anything else BUT me.” He purred with promise.

@veiled-tigerlily  
He had the wolf’s attention; she could feel her stirring within once more. Promises delivered between worshipping kisses, she could feel the warmth begin to ripple just beneath the surface of her skin, her body responding favourably to his attentions as if awakening from sleep, synapses firing, each and every inch of her needing to complete the act to reconfirm the bond.

Only one other had tried during their time apart, only one. And it was merely a desperate bid for Lacy to belong to a pack, her loneliness and insecurities dictating her compliance. The arrogant omega male didn’t get very far; her wolf had quickly responded with aggression and she was shunned and turned away, made to believe that a half-bred Moonborn would never register on the hierarchy. Never to belong to a pack and never to belong with the humans again, never to belong anywhere. But she soon realized she only wanted to belong with him.

She released a shaky breath at the weight of his solidness pressing against her, a gentle tilt of her hips encouraging the friction they both sought. His touch was home, his kisses breathing her back to life.

Her lips parted, a soft whine emitted as her temperature soared, flesh growing hot to the touch. “Leo….I need…”

Without needing to finish her thought he responded, having noticed the spike in her temperature against his cool lips. Fingers curled into the waistband of her pants as he smoothly slid them off her hips, the woman breathing a sigh of satisfaction at the slight relief administered as she was stripped down and her lingerie remained. 

She sat up and pressed into him, doubly serving her arousal and her need to cool herself against his scales as their lips met again, kisses now ardent and fierce. Slender fingers loosened his belts, her hand sliding into his pants to grasp her prize as she manipulated him through the thin material of his boxers.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
A sharp intake of air ran over his lungs as he inhaled at her sudden contact, her fevered skin a welcomed contrast to his cool scales, still a shock nonetheless. 

Her lips attacking his threw him slightly but he recovered quickly and returned the favor with equal vigor. But when her hand found its way into his pants, literally hot little fingers groping his manhood, a chur erupted from his chest without his permission and he knew his control was all but gone.

Not that that was anything new with Lacy; but two years of utter authority over his emotions, gone in less than an hour with her wasn’t only terrifying, it was liberating. Something only his Tigerlily could bring out of him.

Not even his brothers saw this side of him, well, not unless liberal amounts of alcohol and Raph’s crude humor were involved. But even then, the relish that he let consume him was hers and hers alone.

Replacing the chur with a growl, he bucked hard into her hand; his rigid member pulsing at the much desired contact and he bit into her lower lip hard enough to taste the tinge of copper run over his tongue. Even then he couldn’t stop himself, he was a man obsessed, fervid with need.

He sucked her wounded lip until it healed over and then thrust his tongue into her mouth again. Normally this is where he’d exert his dominance and mount her frame underneath his with calculated force, but even now after years without her and slippage of control, she still came first. Rolling awkwardly onto his shell not even waiting for the mattress to depress accepting his bulk, he pulled Lacy on top of himself to allow for the cooler air to soothe her burning flesh. In a flourish of motion he spun the tanto clipped to his waistband and effortlessly sliced through her bra before sticking it into the floor with a solid flick of his wrist. Bucking his hips once more he pushed down on his pants and slid out of them. Now only separated from his desire by precum soaked boxers and a tiny triangle of lingerie hiding Lacy’s most sacred of places.

@veiled-tigerlily  
The cycle of the moon affected her wolf, but here, with him, the gravity of his affections manipulated the tides of emotion storming within her, slowly but surely restoring her wandering soul piece by piece.

The sharp pinch on her bottom lip, swollen from his kisses, followed by the taste of her own blood raised the wolf’s hackles but Leo skillfully soothed the beast, his tender suckling pacifying her as she healed. He always managed to effectively balance on that razor’s edge of domination, always carefully watched for signs that control would be lost. Her eyes glowed bright amber but the wolf remained at bay, seemingly comprehending that she was once again with her rightful alpha.

Heat simmered through her veins at the flurry of rushed moments that followed, the brief kiss of his cool blade against her skin, the roll of her shoulders as she shrugged off the tattered garment, her palms pressed against his solid plastron as the movement of his own hips jostled her, and finally the sweet torture of his thickness pressed against her core. Her pelvis rolled over him a few times, pulling a tight gasp of arousal and frustration from her throat.

“Fuck…” she purred, both from lust and displeasure at the last remaining barrier of material between them. She was wound so tightly already, she would need to pace herself despite the raw need they were both feeling.

Her lips and hands reacquainted themselves with his torso as she slithered her way down, dark locks sliding along his scales as her tongue painted wet streaks along his inguinal crease. The sound he made was nothing short of delicious.

Her breath hitched as she was hit with his scent, his musky familiarity subtly mingling with hers from when she had grinded against him earlier. She dropped reverent kisses along the waistband of his boxers as she slowly pulled them down to release him from his cotton confines, her tongue sliding up the thick vein of his member before her lips sealed around him. With a wanton moan and the dip of her head she began to work on erasing the pain and loneliness the past 2 years had brought them. These feelings would no longer take space in their souls, not for one second longer.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
He moaned in pleasure, letting his eyes slide shut as she made her way down his plastron. He relished the feel of her hands, the familiarity of it like a needle sewing shut the wounds of her absence.

When she placed the kisses along the thick crease of his groin, his moan increased in volume and he lifted his hips seeking more contact. His hands dropping to touch her soft locks.

His eyes remained closed as she pleasured him. He was afraid if he opened them he’d find it was all a dream. But when her hot tongue touched the underside of his rigid shaft his eyes shot open. And when she enveloped his needy cock head he sat almost bolt up right, a chur bursting from within him.

“OH SHHH… MMMPH..!” He fought to stifle his obscene cries.

“oh Jesus.. Lacy… Oh my gnnnga! Oh Baby I’ve missed you. Oh …. Hhhhahhhh!!!” He spoke incoherently as she worked his shaft. But this wouldn’t last, he wouldn’t last much longer if she kept that up. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. She felt too good.

@veiled-tigerlily  
Her efforts were rewarded with the light taste of salt on her tongue as he released a small amount of his fluid. Her hunger for him intensified but she wanted to draw this out, ensure they both got what they wanted and needed from each other. The subtle ache in her jaw was a sweet reminder of what she had missed, his size always a challenge for her mouth but one that she always willingly took on.

She released him then, licking her lips as she crawled up his torso to share another scorching kiss, moans and sighs swallowed by the other. Her fingers threaded with his as she used a burst of her strength to bully his arms above his head as she supported her weight on his wrists, holding him in a submissive position beneath her as she panted softly down at him.

Eyes alight with desire, the warmth in her core intensified as she continued to test their patience, the stiffened nub of her nipple ghosting his mouth as she teased.

“So many nights alone in my bed,” she breathed, the opposite breast now skimming over his lips. “Remembering your touch, craving your taste. It’s your name I would call every time. Could you hear me?”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Not bothering to answer her inquiry, he grasped her supple breast, hovering just above his lips in a firm but pliable grip and brought the hardened nub to his lips; licking a teasing circle around it’s parameter before delivering a stinging bite.

Lacy’s quick bucking movement in reaction to his nip caused the heat in his lower abdomen roil and spread into his painfully hard member once more. He replied with a buck of his own, the damp heat of Lacy’s hot core causing a low whine in his throat.

He released her soft mound of flesh and took her face in the now free hand, only his grip was much more firm. “Yes.” He growled dangerously.

“yes. Now give me what’s mine.”

@veiled-tigerlily  
The teasing friction, the damnable barrier between their complimentary puzzle pieces, invisible magnets pulling, his straining, hers throbbing, it caused a fresh surge of desire to pulse through her as they moved against each other again.

His tone, his grip, the sharp intensity in his icy eyes, her own fiery amber gaze trapped in his; the wolf snarled low in the delicate column of the woman’s throat but it wasn’t aggression, it was akin to the deep purr of a content lioness in response to his command.

She tilted her head from his grip as she planted her feet on the bed at each side of his hips and carefully stood, her chest rising and falling in controlled, measured breaths as she willed the beast inside her to still.

Her last piece of modesty was stripped away as she tossed the delicate panties to a darkened corner of her room, and with one last wordless and meaningful look directed at the lover she had been without, she sank onto her knees and forearms, the dip of her back accentuated as she pushed her pert bottom up in a submissive pose for him.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
A violent need tore through his loins, the image presented to him had him fighting not lose the last thread of control he was holding desperately to. He moved with the grace of the warrior he was as he brought himself to her submissive form.

“I’d die a thousand deaths for you.” His voice soft and raspy.

He stroked his member a few times and finally lined himself up with Lacy’s opening. Her glistening folds taking his girth with ease. His eyes fell shut as his head rolled back and a deep chur erupted from his chest again. This time it was wild, strong, intense. It shook both their bodies and when it ended, he drove his length in to her warmth.

Strong green fingers clutching her alabaster hips, the stark contrast in color illuminated by the cold moonlight. His forearms flexed as he moved his hips slowly back, drawing his long shaft out of her heat, the rigid flesh and thick veins of his hard cock causing a delicious drag of friction between them as he pulled out. Once just the rim of his flared head was visible, he pushed back in. The tight muscles of his glutes contracting and lighting up the defined curves of his strong thick thighs, as the tight muscle there as well, rolled under the svelte skin.

“I need you. I nee… Need you, Lacy.” He admitted to himself as much as her.

@veiled-tigerlily  
Slender fingers tangled in the bedsheets, the soft curve of her rounded knuckles turning white as she bundled the silky material within her grip.

He would have died a thousand deaths for her.

But as her cheek pressed against the soft pillow and he positioned himself behind her, the sharp ache in her heart was a brief but cruel reminder that she did indeed die a thousand deaths every day they had been apart.

Her eyes screwed shut, a kiss of unshed moisture coating her dark lashes as the emotions swirled within her; long-simmering regret, loneliness, and finally joy from their reunion.

Her lips parting in a silent moan, Leo’s deep, reverberating churr spoke for both of them as their bodies joined, her satiny heat readily and eagerly accepting his familiar invasion. She reached back with one hand to grip the side of his sculpted thigh as he withdrew, the muscle rolling and flexing beneath her hold as he moved with intent to fully enter her again, his shaft now coated with her slickness.

Lacy was reduced to tight sighs and breathless moans as he set the pace, her voice increasing in volume as his thrusts intensified. A needy whine was pulled from her as the seductive and lewd rhythm of scales meeting flesh filled the room, the cushion of her bottom meeting the drive of his hips again and again.

Her sheath clenched around him, each plunge stoking the flame in her core and as her knees trembled beneath her, the unmistakable wave of an itching tickle rolled up her spine as her temperature soared once again. Her eyes snapped open, golden orbs glowing brightly as her tongue tested the now-elongated and sharpened tips of her canines, panic mingling with the intense pleasure.

The position they were in fed the most primal part of her and she was precariously dancing on the razor’s edge, her wolf patiently coaxing her for control like a little devil on her shoulder. She needed an anchor, needed their act to continue on a more “human” level where she could see him, connect with his gaze; her balance was askew, her raw need overpowering her emotions.

“Leo…” she pleaded, her voice strained with a mixture of longing and fear. “I can’t control her…”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
“then let me.” His voice smooth and confident, even in mid coitus. He knew exactly what she feared and what needed to be done.

Pulling out of her tight heat and flipping her onto her back, Leo dropped on top of her and pressed a meaningful kiss to Lacy’s lips. “You are my goddess of the moon. You are my everything and you are deserving of being worshipped.” He purred.

Perhaps the time apart and the clawing need for each other was too much all at once. And no matter how desperate he had been in the heat of the moment just seconds ago, Leo was a master of his own body.

Caressing Lacy’s smooth cheeks, down to her chin, he cooed softly to her in reaffirming whispers of her humanity. His demeanor now changed in a complete 180°.

His attentions were soft and meaningful and he nuzzled her neck as he placed a flutter of kisses down her column. 

“I’d die a thousand deaths for you, but I’d also live a thousand lives to please you.” He whispered softly, “and now I’m going to make love to you, Lacy… -Because I love you.”

@veiled-tigerlily  
Too many close calls, one too many had initially planted the seed that their separation was necessary, that she needed to find her place among those like her, but it was a resolution and a peace that had never been obtained and one that seemingly didn’t exist for her. 

As Leo skillfully soothed her, much like he always had in the past when she felt her control slipping, the realization came to her that this was her peace, her imperfect serenity, her harmony that was sometimes sung off-key but was nonetheless breathtaking. She would slip, but he would be there to guide her back, to remind her that she wasn’t the Jekyll and Hyde she sometimes believed herself to be. 

His words seeped into the cracks of her battered soul and fractured heart like the lacquered gold used in the Japanese method of Kintsugi, incorporating the repair into the new piece rather than disguising it; the result was often a more beautiful piece than the original. Whether he knew it or not, his method was revitalizing her, coaxing her to let go of the past, releasing the person she thought she needed to cling so desperately to. In its place was her acceptance of change; his new masterpiece.

Each word he intimately purred against her skin, each reverent touch, she could feel the calming shift happening within her as the wolf stood down to allow her rightful alpha complete access to Lacy. Her orbs glimmered with fading amber as the dark hue returned, the warmth in his gaze clearly conveyed despite the cool colour of his eyes.

He still loved her. 

His confession jerked the final puzzle piece into place; she never dared to dream that it was possible. For her, time and distance had only served to intensify the love she felt for him, to hear him say it after not hearing it for years nearly shook her to her core.

He had barely managed to get the words out before she claimed the rest in a passionate kiss, her foot gliding against the back of his thigh as she hooked her heel and drew her hips upward in a silent plea to couple again. And when he delivered, the sound she made into his mouth was nothing short of exquisite. She would return his declaration later; now was the time to show him.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
The return of her rapturous warmth around his most sensitive appendage brought forth a heat in his groin that had him reeling. His hips plunged into her depths as if trying to push completely through the small brunette beneath him.

He broke their fiery kiss to pant his excitement over the pleasurable intensity. “Fuck, mmmmph… Fff… Lacy.” He tried to curtail his language but his control was paper thin now.

“Look at me” he pleased, begging her to open her dark eyes. “You’re not… Oh God… You’re not lost. You’re HOME!” He roared the last bit accompanied by a deep thrust.

“baby I’m gonna cum. FUCK I CAN’T… NGGHH! OH GOD. I Can’t hold ON MUch LonGER..” His thrusts were erratic and wild, his brow knit tightly with the euphoria of impending release.

“LACY!”

@veiled-tigerlily  
A diffuse warmth pooled at her core, each thrust practically piercing through the darkness of her worries, her sadness, her loneliness, each fierce shove of his hips meeting hers chipping away the last of her emotional armour until it fractured and fell away at his urging that she was home.

“Leo…” she whined breathlessly, the legs she had drawn up around his hips now dropping, feet planting on the mattress as her torso curved in a delicate arch beneath him. The subtle change in angle allowed for his member to provide the perfect friction against her silken walls and she began to bear down at the unmistakable pressure radiating at her centre.

“Baby….I’m…oh fffuck…yes….” 

A whimpering mess of disjointed words fell from her lips, his name chanted in tight whispers until she fell silent, a sharp breath drawn as her eyes snapped open to meet his and sweet release bloomed from her core. 

“LEO!” 

Her small hands flew to his shoulders, fingers clawing as her nails tore trails down the rippling muscles of his arms, his scales protecting him from what surely would have left evidence of her passion for him.

She trembled beneath his impressive form, rendered helpless from the pleasure assaulting her body and soul as her molten passage contracted around him, demanding that he follow her into bliss.

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Her rolling hips and arching form beneath him drawing him dangerously closer to release at an alarming rate. Her subtle change in position sealed his fate. 

As she derived pleasure from the shift, so too did he, in title waves of desperate need. When she fell over the edge of her precibus, he fell hoplessly with her. As her silken heat clamped rhythmically around his shaft and teased his sensitive cock head buried deep within her, he roared his pleasure giving one last hard thrust into her body and pausing for a fraction of a second before his release began. 

Each pulse of his shaft, thick and rigid within her walls, drew intense sensations from his pleasure centers and he let his head fall to the crook of where her neck and shoulder met and unconsciously bit down into her tender flesh.

So primal and so wild and she was the only one who ever bought this out in him…

Once their bodies began to descend the high, he released her skin, lapping at the fresh blood before her wound sealed.

“I love you, Lacy.” 

@veiled-tigerlily  
As Leo’s teeth pierced her skin, her adrenaline spiked and she released a sharp cry mingled with the low rumble of a growl at the back of her throat. Eyes flashing amber, the wolf responded to being marked with acknowledgement, her nails just barely puncturing through the tough scales of his shoulders as she clung fast and endured his rough treatment. 

The pain only served to bring forth another wave of pleasure but this one different, the rawness of the moment morphing into a warm satisfaction, a feeling of gratification and completion, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in two long years.

It was if she could feel everything settle, as if her wild soul had finally worn itself out trying to swim upstream, Leo’s familiar methods bringing trust as he safely led her ashore. 

A soft warmth under her fresh wound bloomed through her as Leo’s pliant tongue coaxed her healing abilities, his murmured declaration spoken against the freshly healed skin. The evidence and abundance of his love trickled from her core where they were still joined, their combined essence dampening her fresh sheets.

She pulled him into a meaningful kiss before she spoke, soft breaths the only sound in the room as she allowed her dark gaze to wander the handsome features that no matter how hard she tried, had always remained at the front of her brain demanding attention, insistent they not be forgotten.

“I never stopped, Leo. After the night I left, every single day without you I had nowhere to put that love. I had nowhere safe to put it so I kept and every day it grew until it got so big I was drowning in it. I got swept away in the current and it brought me right back to you.”

Her dark eyes shimmered with emotion, his cheeks cradled in her little palms. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as they curled into a gentle smile and she once again met his gaze, her soft voice reverent and true.

“I’m home, Leo. And I love you.”

@silentbutdeadlyboyscout  
Her gentle, meaningful declaration bringing a lump to rest in the fearless leader’s throat. The tickle of emotion stuck just under his Adam’s apple as he forced a thick swallow.

“I kept track of everyday you were gone. My soul felt like it was plucked right from my body…

"Lacy, I know we’ve got a lot to talk about and that’s okay. We’ll figure this out. But tonight lets just lay here, naked.” He said, flashing one of his charming grins.

He told her what Raph had said about her being back and how it clenched his heart with the need to be near her. 

Though two long years of separation had wedged between then, their bodies and souls seem to fit right back together. Like the missing puzzle piece that shows up long after the completed picture. Their edges still dovetailing and creating the perfect seam. No amount of time would change that.

And there in the pale moonlight, two bodies reunited lay bathed in the cool blue glow of what would always be the light that showed them the way back to each other.

-end


End file.
